Digimon: Hikari Chronicles
by Kamidearu
Summary: The story follows the adventures of Hikari Engimono and his partner Veemon, as they travel the Digital World in search for the Digi-Eggs. They face many casualties as Kuchiku-kan, a masked man and his Hawkmon are also searching for the Digi-Eggs and have the upper hand as Kuchiku-kan develops a Digimon army for Dorbickmon who plans to start a war after all of his goals are met.


Digimon

Veemon and the Digi-Egg of Light

"This is the story of when I was sent to the Digital World through a computer and met my partner Veemon," Hikari said. "We also found a Digi-Egg and had to fight a pretty strong Digimon."

Note: I do not own Digimon. I am just a huge fan who always wanted to have my own story so please enjoy this fan fiction.

[Computer Lab]

Hikari opened the door to the computer lab and entered. He then headed for one of the computers.

"I wonder if the message came," Hikari said sitting down and pulling up the Internet.

Hikari pulled up his email and checked his inbox.

"Eh it's here," Hikari shouted in excitement, pulling the message up.

"Hikari hurry up," a girl yelled, hanging outside the door to the computer room.

"Coming," He responded getting out of his seat.

He pulled the message up and is asked _do you want to go to the Digital World_.

"Of course I do," Hikari replied with stars in his eyes.

"But like that could ever happen," He said looking bummed out.

"But I wanna go so badly," Hikari yelled placing his hands on the computer screen desperately.

"W-What," He asked in shock as he was being sucked into the computer screen.

Hikari screamed as he was suddenly falling from the sky, landing into a forest.

"What just happened," He asked getting up from the bush that he landed on. "Well whatever I just can't believe I survived that fall."

Hikari began exploring the forest until he came upon an open space.

"Where am I," He asked reaching into his pocket.

"What the heck," He shouted in confusion. "What happened to my phone?"

"I must be," He said stopping his sentence looking dumb founded.

"In the Digital World," He shouted happily into the sky with his hands up.

Hikari notices eyes in the bushes and behind the trees. Numemon come running from the bushes and from behind the trees towards him.

"Ah~," Hikari screams running from the Numemon so terrified that it looked as though his eyes would pop out of his head.

The Numemon are right behind, but they lose sight of him.

"Ha you stupid Numemon," He says running in an area of trees. "You didn't think I would cut through the forest."

Hikari bumps into something and both of them fall on their butts in pain.

"Hey watch where you're going buddy," Veemon says in anger sitting on his butt in pain.

"Sorry I was in a hurry. I was being chased and," Hikari says on his butt in pain but stops after opening his eyes. "You're a Veemon," He says getting up quick with stars in his eyes, wiggling his body in joy.

"And so what," Veemon said getting up frustrated. "There he is," The Numemon said charging at them.

"Ah~," Veemon and Hikari shout as they are being chased by the Numemon.

"No my shoe lace," Hikari said falling flat on his face.

"Don't worry I got you," Veemon says jumping in front of the Numemon, preparing to attack.

"VEE PUNCH," He says hitting the closest Numemon. Veemon then helps Hikari up and they continue running.

"No my shoe lace," Veemon says falling flat on his face. "But you're not wearing shoes," Hikari yells in frustration as to how Veemon tripped over something he doesn't have.

"Whatever," Hikari says picking Veemon up and running into the forest.

While running with Veemon, Hikari notices a small crack that they could fit in, and decided to hide in it.

"They went this way," The Numemon said running past the crack Hikari and Veemon hid in.

"The coast is clear but what is this place," Hikari said as they start walking further in.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Veemon," Veemon says walking along side Hikari.

"My name's Hikari Engimono. Nice to meet you Veemon," Hikari says walking along side Veemon.

Hikari and Veemon stumble upon a hidden temple. They head towards the door.

"What's going on," Hikari asks surprised as his phone comes out of his pocket and shines a light at the doors key hole.

"That's a Digivice," Veemon said looking at the phone. "Digivice," Hikari asks. "My phone became a Digivice?"

The door opens and Hikari's Digivice falls into his hands. Hikari and Veemon then walk into the room of the temple.

"What is that," Hikari asks looking up at an egg shaped object in the center of the room.

"A Digi-Egg," Veemon says running up the stairs to it. "Give me a hand."

Hikari and Veemon get in position to pick it up, they pulled, and pulled harder and harder, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it you stupid egg thing," Hikari yelled in frustration after they failed to pick it up.

"I found it," Golemon said after entering the room with Veemon and Hikari.

"I'm to bring the Digi-Egg to Master," Golemon says walking towards the stairs to the Digi-Egg.

"Hikari," Veemon shouts. "We must protect this Digi-Egg with our lives."

Veemon jumps down the stairs and punches Golemon, but Golemon doesn't even flinch and knocks Veemon away with a back hand.

"Veemon," Hikari yells. "You bastard," he shouts punching Golemon in the chest.

His punch does nothing and Golemon slaps him to the ground.

"Vee Head-butt," Veemon shouts head-butting Golemon in the stomach.

Golemon is affected and falls to his knees and shoots a Hyper Beam at Veemon. Veemon is sent flying and Golemon gets back on his feet and charges at Veemon.

"Veemon told me to protect the egg with my life," Hikari says walking up the stairs holding his left arm.

"Veemon is doing everything he can but can't defeat that guy," Hikari says standing in front of the Digi-Egg.

"But we won't give up. Not until we spread some light on that Damn Golemon," Hikari says grabbing the Digi-Egg.

"He's grabbing the egg," Golemon says, punching Veemon and charging at Hikari.

"Rock Spike," Golemon shouts shooting a spike made of rock, aiming at Hikari's back.

"Hikari get out of the way. It'll kill you if it hits," Veemon shouts running towards Hikari.

"I'm not giving up. Maybe the egg will come out soon," Hikari says holding onto the egg, shielding it.

As the spike is about to pierce Hikari's back, the egg starts to shine and brightens up the room.

"Veemon armor digivolve to," Veemon shouts rushing in front of the rock spike.

"Gargoylemon," he says holding the spike as it nearly killed Hikari, and crushes it with the grip of one hand.

"Veemon you," Hikari stresses to say as he is astounded by the transformation. "Armor Digivolved."

"Freezing Wing," Gargoylemon shouts creating white statues and launches them at Golemon.

Golemon takes all of the hits but leaves his eyes closed during the attack.

"Freezing Victory," Gargoylemon shouts teleporting in front of Golemon and turning him into ice and shatters him into ice particles.

Gargoylemon runs to Hikari, de-digivolves to Veemon and jumps into Hikari's arms.

"We did it Veemon," Hikari says overjoyed, hugging Veemon.

[Second Entrance to the Temple]

"So Golemon failed," someone questions with a smirk on their face.

"Well on to the next Digi-Egg then," he says leaving the temple. "Come Hawkmon!"

Hawkmon fly over to him and lands on his shoulder. With Hawkmon on his shoulder, their eyes glow red from within the shadows that hide them.

"Who is that guy and why is he trying to get a hold of the Digi-Eggs? Next Time on Digimon," Veemon said.


End file.
